


What Are Best Friends For?

by hero_complex_girl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, oblivious boys, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_complex_girl/pseuds/hero_complex_girl
Summary: Having a best friend is truly an amazing experience. When they have nightmares, you cuddle with them. When they have no partner for Valentine’s Day, you buy them chocolates and a big ole’ teddy bear. When you’re running late for work and they hand you a lunch they packed themselves, you kiss them on the mouth in gratitude. It’s all just typical stuff that best friends do for each other… Don’t they?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 380
Collections: Witcher Mini Bang 2020





	What Are Best Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Witcher Mini Bang 2020. This was not my first idea for this challenge, but my original idea was going to run waaaay over the word limit, so that will be coming as a side project at some point. That being said, I truly enjoyed writing this, and I want to thank the people over on the Discord channel for putting this together. You are all wonderful people and I’m glad that my first Big Bang experience was with you guys and gals <3

An alarm clock, high-pitched and shrieking, sounded throughout the room. 

Geralt groaned, peeling open his eyes to glare at the offensive object. 

5:00 A.M.

For the love of christ,  _ why.  _

He looked down at Jaskier, whose drool was making a small lake on Geralt’s chest. He looked so peaceful like this, all warm and relaxed and clinging to Geralt like a baby koala. Geralt ignored the harsh noise of the clock in favor of watching Jaskier sleep and breathe and _just be_ , like the heaviness of responsibility had been lifted from his shoulders. He made a pretty picture, really, with his long lashes fanned out on his cheeks and his pink mouth all lax and his body melding _so perfectly_ against Geralt’s and--

\--and  _ jesus christ _ , how the hell did Jaskier not wake with the clock fucking  _ blaring  _ in his ear like this?

“Jaskier,” Geralt rasped, voice low and thick with sleep. He brought a hand up to gently rub the younger man’s back. “Your clock won’t shut the fuck up.”

Jaskier wrinkled his nose cutely before sluggishly blinking awake, cornflower-blue eyes peeking at him through slits. He groaned once before choosing to bury his face in Geralt's neck, sighing through his nose. 

“Why did I choose a class at seven in the morning?” he groaned.

“I believe you said something about how mornings bring out your artistic abilities,” Geralt replied, holding back a smirk as he received a half-hearted jab to the ribs. 

“Well,  _ bollocks  _ to that,” Jaskier grumbled. “I haven’t skipped class once this semester. Today’s the day, Geralt. I can feel it in my bones!” 

Geralt huffed, turning onto his side so that Jaskier was cuddled against his chest. “If you’re going to play hooky, at least turn the fucking alarm off.”

Jaskier sighed dramatically before detaching himself from Geralt and sliding off the bed. Geralt watched in amusement as he stumbled toward the dresser, hair sticking up everywhere and one of Geralt’s shirts slipping off of one creamy shoulder. He jabbed a finger into the alarm button, drowning the room in blissful silence. He then walked back to the bed and flopped down, Geralt pulling the covers back over them as Jaskier settled into his chest once more. 

“Ya know,” Jaskier said, yawning so wide that his jaw cracked. “I blame you for this. You’re like a giant, living, breathing teddy bear. You make me not want to leave my bed anymore.” 

Geralt snorted, settling back into Jaskier’s sleep-warm skin. His eyelids closed as sleep pulled him under once more, murmuring, “What are best friends for?”

~~~~

It’s was Valentine's day and they were all sitting in a corner at Starbucks. It was cozy, really, with the stone fireplace lit and the ambient lighting from above. Renfri and Yennefer were sitting in identical, wooden chairs with velvet cushions, both looking at Jaskier with amused expressions as the artist swung his hands about, telling them a story. Geralt had always been fascinated at Jaskier’s ability to involve his entire body in conversations. Then again, Jaskier had always been an all or nothing kind of person, especially when it came to matters of the heart. 

Speaking of hearts... 

Geralt readjusted his grip on the bag in his hand, shoving the handle into the crook of his elbow as he grabbed two coffees from the barista. He quickly made his way over to his friends, handing one of the coffees to Jaskier and getting a sunny smile in return. The artist immediately moved over on the tiny loveseat, leaving just enough space for Geralt to squeeze his ass onto. He plopped the bag into Jaskier’s lap and settled into the seat, draping one arm over the back of Jaskier’s spot. 

“What’s this?” Jaskier asked, turning to him with those wide, blue eyes. 

“Hey, where's our presents?” Renfri pouted, sipping her frappuccino. 

Yennefer just smirked, her eyes full of a malicious sort of glee. 

“Fuck off,” Geralt replied. “You  _ both  _ have a valentine to buy you gifts.” 

Jaskier looked at him questioningly, his fingers dipping into the bag.

Geralt sighed and rolled his eyes. “I distinctly remember your shitbag of an ex forgetting Valentine’s Day last year. I know how much you love the holiday so I got you a few things.”

“ _ Awww _ ,” Jaskier cooed. “Geralt, that’s so incredibly  _ sweet _ of you.” Geralt watched as Jaskier dug into the bag like an eager child on Christmas morning, pulling out a box of chocolates and a huge teddy bear. The bear held a large, red heart with ‘Let’s Kiss’ embroidered on it. Jaskier honest to god  _ sniffled  _ as he said, “This is so sweet.”

Before Geralt could react, Jaskier leaned over and threw his arms around Geralt’s neck, peppering a dozen messy kisses on his cheek. Geralt couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning into the embrace. 

“Boo, get a room!” Renfri moaned, throwing the wrapper from her muffin at them. 

Jaskier eventually settled back into his seat, cuddling the teddy bear to his chest and flipping Renfri the bird. 

“You’re just jealous that Geralt likes  _ me  _ the best.”

Renfri and Yennefer exchanged a brief glance, causing Geralt to narrow his eyes. Who knew what those two were conspiring about. 

The 4 of them sat there for a good hour, chatting about classes (in Jaskier and Renfri’s case), work (in Geralt and Yennefer’s case) and just shooting the shit with one another. Eventually, Jaskier excused himself to use the restroom, leaving Geralt’s right side cold without the artist smooshed up against it. 

“So, Geralt,” Yennefer purred, making Geralt cringe. He _hated_ that tone of voice. It usually meant she was going to try and pry some sort of information out of him. “Those were some _lovely_ presents you gave to our favorite artist.”

“What of it?” Geralt asked, rolling his eyes before taking a drink of his coffee. 

“Yes, that box of chocolates is glorious!” Renfri pitched in, nudging Yennenfer in the side with her elbow. “Jaskier only deserves something as sweet as he is.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed distractedly, craning his neck to see Jaskier chatting to one of the baristas. 

“Absolutely,” Yennefer agreed. “And that bear? What a great way to express your love for him!”

“I know another way he can express his love for him,” Renfri added, a playful spark in her eye. 

Geralt frowned, turning his attention back to them only to see them with matching smirks on their lips. 

“What?” he asked, frowning. “Was there something else I should have done?”

Yennefer rolled her eyes, sighing. “C’mon, Geralt. It’s so  _ obvious  _ that--”

“Shit, you’re right,” Geralt muttered, running a hand through his hair. “I should’ve taken him out to eat.”

“No, that’s not--”

“Fuck, I still have time,” Geralt interrupted, checking his watch. “Not  _ every  _ restaurant will be booked.”

“Geralt, would you just  _ listen-- _ ”

“You’re totally right, Yen. He  _ loves  _ that little hole in the wall up the street. I bet they’ve still got tables available.” Geralt quickly stood, gathering Jaskier’s gifts and coffee before turning around and looking at the two frazzled looking women. “Thank you, ladies. It was lovely catching up.”

Renfri placed her elbow on the armrest and set her chin in her hand, looking at him with a bored expression. “This just further proves my point,” she muttered. 

Yennefer snorted into her drink and Geralt rose an eyebrow.

“Make sure Jaskier has a  _ marvelous  _ time,” Yennefer commented as Geralt walked past.

“Of course,” Geralt replied, smiling as Jaskier ended his conversation with the barista and started walking towards him. “What are best friends for?”

~~

Geralt opened the door, smiling as Visenna kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hello, dear,” she smiled, breezing past him into the house. 

“Mother,” he replied, accepting the fruit basket she shoved into his arms. “You know I have a job, right? I can afford my own food.”

“Come now, Geralt. Let your mother fuss over you once in a while.” As if to make her point, she started messing with his hair, trying to tame the loose strands. “Now, where is that little boyfriend of yours?”

Geralt frowned, puzzled at the question. Boyfriend? He didn’t have a boyfriend. Why on earth would she think…

“Jaskier! Hello, sweetheart!”

And just like that, she enveloped Jaskier in a bone-crushing hug. Jaskier smiled brightly at her, returning the hug in his usual affectionate way. 

“Mrs. Rivia! I didn’t know you were coming today.”

“You know me,” she smiled, patting his cheek. “I like to check in on my little man once in a while. And Geralt too.”

Geralt rolled his eyes as the two of them broke into titters of laughter, gripping each other's arms as if they were old friends. The laughter suddenly stopped when Visenna frowned, poking and prodding at Jaskier’s side. 

“Sweetheart, you feel thin.” She turned accusing eyes to Geralt. “Are you feeding him, Geralt? A growing boy needs lots of nutrients.”

“Ma,” he groaned, covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Rivia. He makes sure I eat every meal. Hell, even when I’m on campus he makes sure to call me and remind me. If it wasn’t for Geralt, I’d be skin and bones. Honest.”

Geralt’s face burned even brighter at Jaskier’s words. So what if he’d learned a bunch of homemade recipes? He wanted to make sure that Jaskier was fed. And  _ so what  _ if he called him while he was at school? The damn fool would surely forget if Geralt didn’t remind him. 

“He better,” she mumbled under her breath. She then plastered another sunny smile on her face. “I need to use the ladies’ room. Be right back, dearies.”

The two men watched as she made her way to the bathroom, her cinnamon perfume trailing in her wake. 

“My own mother loves you more than she loves me,” Geralt grumbled, hiding his amusement. 

Jaskier grinned, all bright, white teeth. “Aw, Ger Bear--”

“Don’t call me that.”

“--I just tend to have that affect on mothers!”

At the mention of mothers, Jaskier’s grin faltered for the briefest moment, long enough for Geralt to catch it. Geralt felt his heart clench, immediately closing the distance between them and pulling him into his chest. Both of Jaskier’s parents had died years ago in a car crash, leaving Jaskier an orphan. Geralt’s parents, bless their souls, hadn’t batted an eye when Geralt suggested Jaskier move in with them. He’d been part of the family ever since. Jaskier still had his bad days, days where Geralt could see his eyes rimmed red, the ghost of tear tracks clinging to his cheeks. But Geralt had learned to gather him in his arms, hold him tight and kiss his hair until he smiled that beautiful smile and lit up the room once again. 

“I’m fine,” Jaskier sighed, rubbing his nose against Geralt’s chest. Geralt would usually feign annoyance at the action, but truthfully he thought it was ridiculously cute, snot and all. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” he murmured, arms refusing to let go of the boy --no, _young_ _man_ \-- in front of him. He rested his chin on Jaskier’s head, gently murmuring, “What are best friends for?” 

~~

“Fucking hell, I’m  _ coming _ !” Geralt yelled, stomping angrily toward the front door. He unlocked the bolt and threw it open, only to find Yennefer standing on the other side looking bored. She rose an eyebrow as her eyes roved unabashedly over his body.

Geralt glanced down at himself, knowing the sight he made; naked save for a tiny, pink towel, -- _ ”Really, Jaskier. You couldn’t find anything bigger?” _ \-- hair hanging in soaked strands around his shoulders as his body glistened with water droplets. 

“ _ What _ ?” he growled. 

“I came to grab that paperwork for the shop,” she replied breezily, stepping over the threshold as she invited herself inside. 

“Yes,  _ do  _ come in,” he growled sarcastically, closing the door with more force than necessary. 

“I told you I was coming, dear Geralt,” she replied, looking at her reflection in a mirror and running her fingers through the silky strands. 

Geralt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why don’t you  _ call  _ before you show up, Yen? You know, like a normal person?”

Yennefer shrugged, eyes roaming over his figure once more, making him squirm in place. “I guess I like the element of surprise.”

Geralt sighed once more and pointed down the hallway. “The paperwork is on my dresser. Go get it your damn self.” He shuffled down said hallway and turned into Jaskier’s room, stopping when he heard Yennefer make a strange noise. Frowning, he turned around to see Yennefer with a, dare he say,  _ surprised  _ look on her face? Truthfully he’d never seen her look anything but smug or judgmental and the fact that it was anything  _ but  _ was weirding him out. 

“What?”

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking critical, violet eyes at him. “Do you always change in Jaskier’s room?” She then frowned. “Speaking of Jaskier, where is he? His classes should be long over with.” 

“Shower,” Geralt grunted, resuming his trek into Jaskier’s room. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers from the dresser and his favorite black shirt off the bed, slightly rumpled from Jaskier sleeping on it the night before. 

“Hold on,” Yennefer interjected, coming to stand in the doorway. 

Geralt clenched his teeth in irritation, turning to glare at her. “I’m dropping this towel in ten seconds. Either go get your papers or stay and enjoy the show.” 

She narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at him. “There’s only one shower in this house.”

Geralt rose an eyebrow. “Your point?”

“Jaskier is showering.”

“Yes, I  _ just  _ told you that--”

“You’re  _ wet _ , Geralt!” she crowed, glee filling her eyes and making him cringe. “You were also showering!”

He shrugged it off and casually dropped the towel, standing there in all his naked glory. To his surprise, Yennefer didn’t even so much as  _ glance  _ at his junk. In fact, it didn’t seem like she even noticed the lack of a towel. 

“What is your  _ point _ , Yennefer?” 

“My  _ point _ ,” she mocked in a low voice. “Is that you were showering together!”

Geralt pulled his boxers up over his ass, rolling his eyes in the process. “And? Saves me money on the water bill.”

“Geralt, you’re fucking  _ loaded _ . You don’t need to shower with someone to save a few cents every month.” With that, she turned on her heel and headed toward Geralt’s room. 

Geralt rolled his eyes again, shrugging the black shirt over his head. He pinched the fabric between his fingers, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. He smiled as he realized it smelled faintly of Jaskier’s sweet shampoo. And _so what_ if he showered with Jaskier? They were completely comfortable with each other, had seen each other naked _plenty_ of times. What was the point of stopping a perfectly good conversation to shower when they could both get in _together_ and continue?

Ok, Geralt knew how it may look to outsiders, but it was truly none of their business. 

It was none of their business when Jaskier poured conditioner into his hands before running his fingers through Geralt’s hair, gently untangling the strands. 

It was none of their business when Jaskier turned his back to Geralt and let the older man scrub his back with sweet-smelling body wash, giving him a good scratch in hard-to-reach places. 

It was none of their business when Jaskier made sure to wash behind Geralt’s ears with soap, squealing with laughter when Geralt pressed a grateful kiss to that ticklish spot on his neck. 

It was none of their business when--

“--why is your bed made?” 

Geralt jumped, turning around to see Yennefer standing there, stack of papers shoved beneath her arm and a wicked smile on her lips.

“Gods,” he groaned. “Because I occasionally like to be tidy?”

“Liar,” she grinned. “You never make your bed. You haven’t been sleeping in there, have you?”

Geralt held his hands up in mock surrender, sending her an unimpressed look. “You’ve got me.”

“So,” she purred, stepping closer, looking around Jaskier’s room. “Where  _ have  _ you been sleeping?”

“In here,” he replied, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You sleep in here  _ because _ …” she prompted.

“Jaskier had terrible nightmares about his ex the first few weeks after their breakup. I’m merely here for emotional support.”

“Geralt, they broke up five  _ months  _ ago!” 

“What is time anyway?” he asked nonchalantly, looking around the room for his hairbrush. “Besides--”

“Oh, let me  _ guess _ ,” she interrupted, voice dripping sarcasm. “That’s what best friends are for?”

Geralt sent her a shark-like grin. “Precisely!” 

~~

Geralt swore quietly as his character died on tv, not happy about having to start over from the same checkpoint. He grit his teeth and hunkered down on the couch, determined to defeat the boss this time around. He pressed the ‘restart’ button, gaze sharp on the screen. A man on a serious mission. 

A wet cough immediately made him press pause, turning a concerned gaze toward the hallway. Jaskier shuffled out moments later, hair sticking up in every direction, drowning in Geralt’s sweatshirt and sweatpants. He had a kleenex box tucked under one arm as the other hand clutched a bag of cough drops. His nose was red from constantly blowing it and his eyes had the glassy sheen of a sick person. 

“Hey,” Geralt said softly as he set the controller down, not even caring when his character died once more on screen. “You feeling any better?”

Jaskier smiled weakly, plopping down next to him on the couch. “Well,” he rasped, throat raw from coughing his lungs up. “I haven’t puked up your soup yet. I call that a win.”

Geralt chuckled, standing up and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. He motioned for Jaskier to lay down and Jaskier followed obediently. He then draped the blanket over him, tucking the corners in to keep him nice and toasty. 

“I didn’t mean to kick you off the couch,” Jaskier said, scrunching his face up before sneezing into his arm, succumbing to a coughing fit moments later. 

“I’ll be back,” Geralt soothed. “I’m going to grab some Pedialyte.”

“That’s for babies,” Jaskier sniffed, eyes drooping. 

“It’s good for  _ anyone  _ when they’re sick. Stay here.”

He made his way to the kitchen, reaching toward the back of the cupboard for the Pedialyte he hid there. His hand immediately went for the blue one, knowing it was Jaskier’s favorite flavor, and pulled it down. Not bothering with a cup, he returned to the living room. He quickly cracked the cap open and held it out to Jaskier, the brunette grabbing it with a thankful smile. He slowly drained half of the bottle before giving it back to Geralt, closing his eyes as he settled back into the couch cushions. 

“My head feels like it’s going to explode,” Jaskier muttered, making Geralt chuckle. 

“You want me to grab some aspirin?”

Jaskier gave a small shake of his head, raising both arms and making grabby hands at Geralt. “I just want to cuddle.”

Geralt bit back a laugh but obediently complied. The couch was big enough for him to settle behind Jaskier, allowing him to rest comfortably between the sick-warmed body and the backrest. He adjusted the pillow beneath their heads and pulled the blanket up so that they were both covered. Jaskier immediately turned onto his side, shoving his warm face into Geralt’s neck and wrapping a thin arm around his waist. 

Geralt smiled into his hair, asking, “Are you trying to get me sick?”

He received a half-hearted pinch to his bottom in retaliation. 

“Geralt, I don’t even think it’s  _ possible  _ for you to get sick.” His words are muffled into Geralt’s skin, but the older man snorts nonetheless. 

Geralt carefully shoved his arm beneath Jaskier’s head so that A) Jaskier could use it for a pillow, and B) Geralt could resume playing his video game and  _ finally  _ beat the fucking chapter. 

“I guess some of us were just built with immaculate immune systems,” he smirked, grabbing the controller and resuming his game. 

“ _ Wow _ , where did you learn a big word like ‘immaculate’?” Jaskier teased, voice soft as if he were on the brink of sleep. Which, yes,  _ good. _ He needed sleep to get better. 

“Go to sleep, love,” Geralt murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Jaskier’s hair. As if his words were magic, Jaskier is asleep within seconds, soft breaths puffing against Geralt’s neck. 

Geralt then frowned, pausing the game again. 

Love.

_ Love. _

Why on earth had he called Jaskier that? It had come so naturally that he hadn’t even thought about it. 

And of fucking  _ course  _ he loved Jaskier. He loved Jaskier more than anyone else on the entire planet. Jaskier was everything good in the world, all warm hugs and bright smiles. Always putting others before himself, always giving people the benefit of the doubt, always being  _ so fucking good  _ that Geralt made sure to watch him carefully, making sure nobody took advantage of his kindness.

Jaskier was just…  _ everything.  _

He made Geralt laugh and smile and cheered Geralt up when he was feeling down or annoyed. What wasn’t to love about that? It was only normal to feel such strong emotions for your best friend. After all, if you didn’t love someone, were you truly friends with them? 

Ah, yes. That was it. The L-word had come out so easily because Geralt cared deeply for Jaskier. He was sure that other people called their best friends ‘love’ all the time. Nothing weird about that. 

Geralt looked down at Jaskier’s peaceful, sleeping face and smiled gently. He couldn’t resist pressing another soft kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. And then another. And another.  _ Aaaaand  _ another, taking a moment to sniff at his sweet-smelling hair before finally pulling away.

Something warm settled deeply in his chest as he just watched Jaskier sleep, chest moving with each soft breath. He frowned lightly, wondering if other people kissed their best friends like Geralt did…

Bah, of course they did! After all, that’s what best friends were for…

...right?

~~

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Geralt muttered, flinging clothes left and right as he tried to find his favorite work shirt. It was a ratty, grey t-shirt with grease stains all over it, but it was comfortable and perfect to wear while working on cars. “Fuck, where the  _ fuck-- _ ”

“It’s on top of the dryer!” Jaskier yelled from the kitchen.

“ _ Gods,  _ I fucking love him,” Geralt whispered to himself as he hurried to the dryer, buttoning his pants on the way. Sure enough, the grey shirt sat neatly folded on top of the machine. He grabbed it and quickly shrugged it on, making his way over to his boots. As he bent over to shove them on and tie the laces, Jaskier walked up to him with a hair tie, taking a few moments to draw his hair up into a neat bun. 

Geralt gave a thankful smile and grabbed his keys off the counter. As his hand closed around the doorknob, Jaskier stopped him with a simple, “Wait!”

Geralt turned toward the artist, seeing him walk over with Geralt’s lunchbox. 

“You forgot to pack your lunch last night so I made it for you,” Jaskier said, smiling as he handed the blue box to Geralt. 

And then Geralt’s brain decided to take a vacation. 

Before he could stop himself, he stepped into Jaskier’s space, wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. After a moment, he pulled back with a smack of his lips, grinned at Jaskier as he said, “Thanks, love,” and proceeded to turn back toward the door. As soon as his hand curled around the doorknob, his entire body froze, his mind catching up with what he had just done. 

Fuck, he had kissed Jaskier. On the mouth. On the  _ lips.  _ On the very soft,  _ plush  _ lips. 

And Geralt had fucking  _ liked  _ it. 

Geralt spun back around, drinking in the sight of the younger man. 

Jaskier stood frozen in place, his fingers lightly touching his red lips as he stared at Geralt with a look of shock. He slowly took his fingers away and opened his mouth as if to say something, but for once in his life, Geralt seemed to have made the artist go completely speechless. 

Geralt dropped the lunchbox to the floor and crowded into Jaskier’s space once again. He brought a hand up to Jaskier’s cheek and slowly stroked it, staring into those wide, blue eyes. 

There were plenty of things he should have said.

_ Sorry for attacking your mouth with mine, Jaskier. _

_ Sorry, I wasn’t thinking, Jaskier.  _

_ There was a bug on your lips and I was trying to kill it with mine, Jaskier.  _

But ultimately what came out was:

“Please tell me you want to do that again.”

Jaskier blinked at him for a few moments before one of those smiles as bright as sunshine broke out on his lips. That was all Geralt needed, snaking one arm around Jaskier’s waist to pull him flush against his body, using his free hand to cup Jaskier’s cheek before connecting their lips for the second time. He moaned immediately upon contact, teasing the seam of Jaskier’s lips with his tongue. Jaskier parted for him easily, tangling their tongues as he gripped Geralt’s neck with one hand while the other quickly untied his bun and carded his fingers through Geralt’s hair. 

Though the kiss started slow and sweet, it quickly turned into hard pressure and scraping teeth. Geralt pushed Jaskier back against the counter, dropping his hands to grip him below the ass and lifting him onto it. 

“Mm,  _ Geralt _ ,” Jaskier said breathlessly between kisses. 

Geralt grunted in reply, moving from his lips down to the creamy expanse of his neck. He growled happily at the thought of turning the pale flesh dark with love-bites. He wanted everyone to know that Jaskier was off-limits, that someone had already claimed him, that--

“Fuck,” Jaskier whimpered, hand pulling Geralt’s hair as Geralt sucked a mark a little  _ too  _ roughly. The pain of it went straight to Geralt’s cock, making him give a guttural moan. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier repeated, pushing weakly at his chest. Geralt immediately backed off, eyes roaming Jaskier’s face to make sure there were no signs of pain. Jaskier just smiled breathlessly at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of Geralt’s nose. “As much as I  _ love  _ our kitchen, I don’t particularly want to be defiled in it, darling.”

Geralt shivered slightly at the pet name, knowing damn well that  _ that  _ would be turning into a new kink of his. 

“Besides,” Jaskier continued, peeking around Geralt’s frame at the clock on the wall. He pressed another lingering kiss to Geralt’s lips before whispering, “You’re late for work.”

“Fuck work,” Geralt responded, toeing his boots off as he pulled Jaskier off the counter, allowing the younger man to wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist. Jaskier giggled as Geralt walked them towards the bedroom, somehow managing to keep his hold on Jaskier while simultaneously ridding him of his sweater. “Besides. I have a feeling Yennefer will understand.”

Jaskier laughed, pulling him into another kiss as Geralt guided them into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. 

~~

“Wow, that was--”

“Yeah,” Geralt grinned, trying hard to catch his breath. 

Jaskier huffed a laugh, also breathless. His cheek was resting on Geralt’s chest, fingers drawing an idle pattern in the chest hair. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, a healthy flush filling his cheeks.

The sex had been, well,  _ phenomenal.  _ Best sex Geralt had ever had, in fact. His fumblings with people in the past, whether they had been one night stands or actual partners, had always felt like more of a transaction than anything. Nothing more than a way for 2 people to mutually achieve some pleasure. And while orgasms had always felt good, it had never been so intense as it had been with Jaskier. 

With all the naked skin and desperate, grasping hands had come jokes and laughter and teasing. It had been  _ fun  _ as well as pleasurable. Geralt had thoroughly enjoyed making Jaskier come apart beneath him, using his hands and lips to coax soft sighs and moans and fluttering eyelashes out of the artist. Though he had made Jaskier come 3 times, he was already looking forward to doing it 100 more. It all just felt so natural.

The two laid in silence for a while, Geralt rubbing a hand up and down Jaskier’s back, not batting an eye at the sweat cooling there. Jaskier tilted his chin up so he could look at Geralt’s face, blue eyes bright and warm. 

“That was definitely better than it ever was with my ex.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt groaned, gripping him under his armpits and pulling him up so he could give him a proper kiss. “Don’t talk about your ex when you’ve got my cum cooling on your chest.”

“Noted,” he whispered, cupping Geralt’s cheek as he sat up to straddle him. He suddenly inhaled sharply and pulled away, causing Geralt to blink at him in confusion. 

“Are you seriously ready to go  _ again _ ?” Jaskier asked, referring to the obvious erection pressed up against his ass.

Geralt laughed gently. “What can I say? I love what I see. I could  _ really  _ get used to this.”

Suddenly, a serious look came over Jaskier’s face. He bit his lip as he looked up at Geralt through his lashes. Worry gnawed at Geralt’s insides as he rested his hands on Jaskier’s bare hips, brushing his thumbs over the sharp hip bones he found there. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Have I said something? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” Jaskier replied, giving a small smile. “It’s just… Do best friends do this kind of thing? Is this what best friends are for?”

Geralt blinked at him for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile. He sat up and kissed Jaskier, loving the feel of him settled in his lap. Detaching their lips, Geralt rested his forehead against the artists, his heart feeling like it was going to burst with a new kind of happiness. 

  
“No,” Geralt replied, kissing a smile back onto Jaskier’s lips. “It’s what  _ boyfriends _ are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write it! I’ll definitely be taking part in more Big Bangs in the future. I hope you are all doing well in the midst of all the chaos in the world, and hopefully this little one-shot took your mind off of it at least for a moment <3
> 
> Would you like to ask me a question? Send me a prompt? Do a collab? Give each other virtual hugs in this scary, scary world? If so, you can find me here on Tumblr: https://hero-complex-girl.tumblr.com/


End file.
